A trip to friendship!
by CaseyJr
Summary: Haley is sick of Peyton and Brooke fighting constantly and decides that the five of them should take a trip. Unfortunately an accident is going to happen. Will they manage to save each other? Brucas/Breyton moments...
1. The trip

It´s set in season 4, when Peyton and Brooke are fighting about Lucas. He is with noone.

„Come on, this is a great idea.", Haley said to her loved husband Nathan. But Nathan did not look like he was liking her idea „I don´t think so. I don´t wanna spend my whole weekend with two chicks fighting all the time.", he smiled but knew, that he did not stand a chance.

Two days later Brooke was visting Haley and Nathan. She was looking like it was summer. She was wearing leggins with uggs and just a thin jacket. „Do you want to die out there?", Nathan asked and threw a snowball at her and laughing loudly. „Stop it." With that she ran into the house „Hey Hales. So, when do we start?", she asked curiously. She wasn´t quite sure, why she had said yes to that trip. „In a minute but we have to wait till..."Haley looked at the door which opened „they are there". With that Lucas and Peyton entered the scene and looked at a stunned Brooke. „ There is no way, I am going to drive ever in the same car with that bitch. ", Brooke mentioned furiously. „Well, I wasn´t very pleased either.", Peyton smiled evily back at Brooke. She loved teasing her and knew that Brooke very fast lost her temper. Brooke looked at Nathan and Haley „Wait. She knew?", she asked them and could guess the answer „why didn´t you tell me? I would have said...", Haley interrupted Brooke and looked deep into her eyes. She knew that Brooke´s fury came out of a place of sadness. „Okay Brooke. Look. We are sorry. But if we told you you would have said no. And we are really looking forward for us five spending time together like we did before." Brooke looked into Haley´s pleading eyes and said :" Fine, but I don´t have to like it." „Great", Haley answered and hugged her friend tightly and whispered „And please don´t start a fight." Brooke rolled her eyes and went past Peyton and Lucas.

„Okay, boys in the front.", Lucas screamed and ran to the car. Haley laughed and looked at Peyton and Brooke „Okay you two. I can sit in the middle. But forget it that I will do it for the whole trip." Peyton smiled at Brooke. She missed their frindship but somehow at the moment she wasn´t willing to bet he one who always apologized. „That´s ok. We take shifts due to age." It had been a game since they were little. Brooke was a little younger than Peyton and when Peyton did not have a great argument she used the age. „Really funny, P. Sawyer" Brooke mumbled and sat besides Haley.

There will be some tragedy, fights and love...


	2. Fighting

Thanks for my first review OTH-FOQ!  
I wrote the next chapter right away! Hope you like it :)

„The next street to the right.", Lucas said to Nathan while holding the map. „Boy, Lucas, do you really think this had been a good idea taking the shortest way?", Nathan asked and looked around. All he could see were trees. „I think it is kinda romantic.", Haley smiled into the carmirror at Nathan. „Would you two please stop that.", Brooke answered „Get yourself a room". „Who says that? Miss prude, right?", Peyton laughed and remembered Brooke having sex with her ex-boyfriend Nathan. Brooke wanted to say something when she felt Haley´s hand pinch her and understood the message. Nevertheless she could not stop saying „Well, at least I never stole anybodies boyfriend.", she looked at Peyton. „Nooo, you just sleep with them, right slut."

Haley didn´t feel well in the middle of them and screamed „would you two please shut up." There was an akward silence in the car until everything got out of control. „ Fine, if you tell that orphan over there to...", Brooke could not finish her sentence because this was enough for Peyton. Brooke knew immediately when she had said the word „orphan", that this would hurt her ex friend the most. Sometimes she couldn´t help but being so mean and the moment she had said it she felt sorry. But there was not long time to feel sorry cause she felt Peyton taking her by her collar and shaking her wildly. „You bastard." Peyton screamed and could not be hold up by Haley who was in the middle of that fight. Brooke could not get away from Peyton´s death grip. And when it comes to physically fighting she had never stood a chance against her. Peyton shook her so wildly that she hit her head hard against the window. „Get off of me.", she screamed realizing she had no chance. First of all she was still buckled and secondly now Peyton was sitting on her with her knees on her hands so that she could not move them. She did not know how Peyton had managed to climb over Haley. „Peyton, stop it.", Haley said but only received a push to the side. „I am sick of you hurting me always B. Davis.", with that she slapped Brooke that hard in the face. Sometimes she could not surpress her anger but when she saw the blood coming out of Brooke´s nose and Brooke´s tears falling down her cheek, she let go of her. All this happened to fast. Of course Nathan stopped the car and pulled the two of them outside. Lucas hold Peyton and Nathan a very furious Brooke. „Would you two stop that.", Lucas screamed. It was enough for him „we all are sick of you two fighting all the time. You don´t have to be best friends any more but stop hurting each others." With that he took a look at Brooke who was still in Nathan´s arms and tried to get free. Peyton calmed down and sat in the car again besides Haley. „I am sorry.", she whispered at Haley who was in tears „I know. It´s my fault. I should have never convinced you all to come." „No, I really like it.", Peyton smiled weakly „full of tragedy, that´s a P. Sawyers thing." Haley looked at a smiling Peyton and hugged her while looking out the window seeing both boys arguing with Brooke who was still furious. „Let go off me, I want to..." „Not until you calm down Brooke and let me check your nose." „Stop it.", she screamed when Nathan still hold her so she could not move and Lucas touched her nose. Immediately she flinched in pain. Fortunately the bleeding had stopped but still the blood was on her face and her eyes were getting blue. „Ok, looks like nothing is broken.", Lucas answered relieved. „But we should go to the hos..."

He was interrupted by Brooked „There is no way I am going to a hospital. Let´s just keep driving.", she said in a sad voice. „Okay. You sit in the front.", Nathan said seeing Peyton in the middle at the back „And you drive, Lucas".

Will they come friends again?

Please review :)


	3. The accident

There was an akward silence in the car. Nobody said anything. Peyton was feeling guilty when seing Brooke touching her head all the time and flinching. Haley was thinking how worse it could went, Nathan was hoping to get there soon and Lucas tried to focus on the street and was very mad at Peyton. How could she hit her ex-bestfriend like this. „Shit man.", Lucas said and eight eyes looked questioned at him. „What is it?Why did the car stop?" „Well, we have no gas any more.", Lucas said looking furiously at Nathan „Don´t look at me bro. This is not my fault.", he defended himself. „Fine, the next gasstation is not that far away, I will walk there. Who comes with me?", he asked curiously and looked at all of them. „I am staying in the car. No way that I walk miles.", Brooke answered being very pale. „Are you all right?", Lucas took Brooke´s hand and squeezed it a bit and realized that she looked like death. Brooke took her hand back and nodded „Yes, I am just not in the mood of walking. It´s freezing outside." With that he smiled at her and took off his cap and put it on her head:" Well you are not wearing much. This should help a little." She smiled shyly back at him and felt very safe.

„I´ll come with you", Nathan interrupted them. „Me too.", Haley answered. Now everybody except of Brooke looked at Peyton. They could see that she didn´t like her situation. She had a mixture of all emotions. She felt guilty because she had crossed a line with Brooke, she was angry at her as well for calling her an orphan, she envied the attention Brooke got from Lucas but also felt happy for her as well. Right now she didn´t know why she decided to stay but she knew Brooke would never stay alone in the dark and soon it would be dark and she had watched Brooke flinching in pain and it was her fault. She knew Brooke would be too proud to admit it but at the moment Peyton felt that guilty, that she answered „I stay."

„I don´t know...", Haley said calmly „do you really think this is a good idea?" Haley looked at Peyton and Brooke who avoided looking back and didn´t say a word. „Don´t worry, nothing will happen.", Peyton smiled back but being a bit unsure whether her statement was true. She knew Brooke and herself too well.

Again an akward silence hit the car and the only thing one could hear was Brooke shivering in the front and starting to cough a little. Unlike Peyton, who wore as many shirts and pullover as possible Brooke looked like she was in spring. „Do you want to come and cuddle?", Peyton asked smirkly knowing that when they were little Brooke always had been the one who had nightmares and needed to cuddle. „Definitely not with you.", Brooke answered and hold her head again. „Hmmm...Does it hurt?", Peyton asked.

„What?" Brooke asked with her eyes closed. „Your head and nose", she said ashamed. Brooke lied and said: „No." Peyton rolled her eyes. She wanted to appolgize but somehow her pride avoided her to do so.

Then Brooke opened the door very slowly like she was having trouble opening it. „What are you doing?", Peyton asked curiously and a nerved Brooke looked at her. „I have to pee, ok." With that she went behind the bushes and walked a bit so noone would see her.

She had some problem walking because she felt a bit dizzy. Unfortunately it was getting darker and she lost her track „Superb B. Davis" she said to herself and tried to focus but her head was hurting like hell and then she was getting sick. All she could do was puking into the snow. „Great", she whispered.

Peyton was hearing loud music in the car and wondered where Brooke was. When she looked at her watch she realized that it had been over 15 minutes ago since Brooke left the car. She was sure that Brooke would get the flu, as usual. She remembered the days when Brooke had been sick with noone looking after her except of her friends. Brooke had definitely not been an easy sick person. Finally Peyton stepped out of the car and screamed after Brooke but noone answered her. She herself shivered with all her clothes on. It was getting colder and colder.

Brooke took all her strength and kept walking. Tears were falling down her cheek. She hated being alone, even more she hated being alone in the forest. Every sound made her shiver even more. Her head hurt and her nose as well. „Thank you Peyton", she whispered freezing. Suddenly she heard a crack under her feet. At first she thought that this would be wood but when she heard another crack she was not so sure and stopped walking. She took another slow step and the sound came again. „What the..." she screamed but in that minute something under her broke. The next sensation she got was a bunch of extremely cold water entering her lunges. The cold water hurt like hell and she didn´t have time to realize what had happened until she entered the surface again. „Argh", she screamed not being able to stay at the surface. She paddled wildly with her hands but whenever she tried to get out of the water another crust of ice broke and she was pulled under again. She didn´t even have time to cry. All she knew was, that she was fighting for her life.

Peyton stepped through the snow and was beginning to be very angry „It´s not funny Brooke. Where the hell are you?" she screamed. „Brooooke". „P...Peeee...yton", she then heard Brooke´s voice. What feared her was that she heard cracking noises and water splashing as well. Then she saw her. It was a terrible view. Brooke was struggling getting out of the water and ducked under again and again. „Argh", she heard Brooke trying to catch a breath. „Oh god, Brooke", she wanted to run to her but Brooke screamed „Don´t. You...will...break...", with that Brooke went under again. It was like something pulled her under-the current was too heavy. Unfortunately it was so strong, that she went under the not broken ice and could not get up again to breathe. „Nooooo", Peyton screamed and felt helpless realizing that Brooke had not come up again. Her tears went down like a river and then she lay down on the ground and went crawling over the ice. She knew that there was a chance that the ice under her would break, but now her complete weight was not on one spot and in fact she did not care. The problem was, that the ice was full with snow and she did not know where Brooke was. „Broooooooke!"


	4. Help?

_ „Nooooo", Peyton screamed and felt helpless realizing that Brooke had not come up again. Her tears went down like a river and then she lay down on the ground and went crawling over the ice. She knew that there was a chance that the ice under her would break, but now her complete weight was not on one spot and in fact she did not care. The problem was, that the ice was full with snow and she did not know where Brooke was. „Broooooooke!"_

Fortunaltey the moon made enough light so she could still see anything. She heard bumps not far away and pushed the snow to the side with her glove. It was a picture she would never forget. She saw Brooke under the ice trying to get out. Peyton then took a stone and hit the ice. The ice did not broke immediately but when it broke she didn´t not fell into the water-like a wonder. „C´mon", She managed to get Brookes jacket and pulled hard. Unfortunately Brooke could not help her and was very heavy with all the water soaked into her clothes. Brooke´s eyes were closed and her head hung lifeless down to the front „Don´t you die on me, B. Davis. C´mon", she screamed and suddenly got her out of it. They weren´t far away from the ground and Peyton pulled her along with her. Finally they were away from the river and Peyton looked panickly at her friend. „C´mon. Open your eyes", she slapped her a little and felt how cold she was. Brooke´s lips weren´t red any more, she had lost her shoes and her clothes were wet and cold. „Brooke!", Peyton screamed again and opened her jacket to hear her heartbeat. But she did not hear a thing. So she did what she once had learned. She hit her hard on the chest a few times and then started to reanimate her. „One...two...three...C´mon Brooke. Wake up...", she heard something cracking in Brooke´s body and then again blew oxygen into her mouth again and again. Suddenly she heard a big gasp coming out of Brooke´s mouth and then all the water she had drunken while nearly drowning being spit out. Peyton took Brooke´s head into her lap and hugged her tightly „Oh god. I thought I have lost you. Oh god...", Peyton could not control her sobs until Brooke took her hand very weakly and smiled „C...cooo...ld" Then Peyton realized how much Brooke shook. Of course she was freezing even more than before. „We have got to get you to the car.", Peyton whispered and tried to help Brooke standing up. But Brooke had closed her eyes again and didn´t move a bit. „Brooke"; Peyton screamed alarmed but immediately looked into her big eyes. „I...just...wanna sleep.", she said but received a soft slap from Peyton. „Don´t you dare sleeping. Now c´mon", with that she lifted her up on her shoulders. Brooke was too weak to even lift up her head and just layed it on Peyton´s shoulder. Of course it wasn´t easy for Peyton to carry Brooke but at the moment she did not care and walked back to the car. „Stay with me, ok", she said to Brooke who had trouble breathing and shivered even more. „Ok." Brooke answered kindly. Peyton realized that it was not easy for Brooke not to close her eyes. „Do you remember when I had my first kiss?", Peyton asked trying everything to let Brooke stay awake. „Of course", Brooke smiled weakly.

_Flashback_

_Peyton and Brooke were nine years old and at the birthday party of their friend Julia. Julia just turned 11 years old and had decided to throw a big children-party. There were five boys and five girls sitting on the ground and playing truth or dare. „Brooke. Truth or dare."_

_Brooke looked at the bigger boy and decided to take „dare". „Okay, I dare you kissing John on the mouth for ten seconds.". Brooke widened her eyes „Ew, that´s disgusting. I won´t do that." She answered but knowing that you were never allowed not to do the dare. But at the moment she was in a phase in which she hated boys. They always teased her, were dirty and smelled bad in her opinion. „But if you don´t do it, you have to drink this.", the boy took something out of his pocket. It was a little bottle of whiskey. „ I am not allowed to drink alcohol idiot", she answered. „Like your parent care." Said another boy immediately and gave her the bottle. Peyton could feel that Brooke was not sure what to do and said „I take her dare". They had the rule, that one time one could take the dare of another person. Brooke looked stunned at her and widened her eyes when Peyton went to the boy and kissed him on the lips for 10 seconds. John looked so stunned and red that the others laughed. _

_Later that night Brooke and Peyton talked in bed „Wasn´t that disgusting?", Brooke asked. „No. I kinda liked it.", Peyton smiled at the stunned Brooke. „Well, thanks. But I will definitely never kiss any one." Brooke said not realizing that this would change fast. _

„You stole my first kiss.", Brooke laughed and coughed hard so that Peyton had to sit her down in the snow again until it was over. „You´re ok?", Peyton asked worried and pushed her hair out of her face „Can we keep on walking?" Brooke nodded and began to cry :"I cannot...move...´s so cold", she whispered but was relieved that she was with Peyton who lifted her up again and carried her to the car. „Everything is going to be allright, B. Davis. Brooke?", Peyton realized that Brooke did not answer her and layed her down again. She then saw, that Brooke´s eyes were closed and she looked blue. „No, Brooke, open your eyes sweetie.", she shook her but nothing happened. Fortunately she could see her breathing. Not steady but still it was a breath. She lifted her up again and tried to run to the car.


	5. Lay in my arms

_„No, Brooke, open your eyes sweetie.", she shook her but nothing happened. Fortunately she could see her breathing. Not steady but still it was a breath. She lifted her up again and tried to run to the car._

A few minutes later a car was in sight and three people looking worried at them. Lucas heart made a big jump when he saw the brunette one. Immediately he ran to Peyton and saw a very pale

looking Brooke on her shoulders with her eyes closed. „I couldn´t wake her up again", Peyton cried when Lucas took the unconscious Brooke into his arms. „God, what happened", Haley asked and

took Brooke´s hand. „She...she fell into a river and...and was under the ice", Peyton answered. „Brooke, wake up.", Lucas lay her down in the car and was relieved when he heart her heartbeat. The

others went into the car as well and looked at Brooke. She still wore his cap but looked so small with her wet and frozen clothes and hair. „Get her out of her clothes.", Haley said nervously. „What?",

Lucas asked stunned. „She has to warm up and her clothes won´t do that in that state." „Okay." Without thinking Lucas took off her leggins and socks. Wouldn´t it have been such a dramatic

situation he would have realized that Brooke wore his favourite underpant. He could see frost marks on her legs and hoped that she would be okay. Unfortunatley noones mobile worked and they

decided to drive to an hospital. Then he took off her jacket and in the end her dress. Lucas then touched her cheek and looked into her now opened eyes. „Hey there pretty girl", he smiled.

„L...l...ucas.", she whispered. „We are going to get help.", he said . „L...ucas", Brooke whispered again but could not say more and closed her eyes. She was laying half naked at the back of the car

and broke Lucas heart. „No" he said „don´t close your eyes.". Peyton then said: „Her underwear as well." She realized what she said while saying it and gave Lucas a towel. Lucas realized that his

clothes were cold as well from outside and took his shirt and jeans off to warm Brooke with his body. He took her into his arms and could feal her cold body touching his. Peyton was sitting with them

at the back and took Brooke´s feet under her shirt to warm them as well. The heater in the car was working a bit as well and with that Nathan drove as fast as possible. „ up", Lucas had only eyes for

Brooke and touched softly her skin with his hands. He could see how Brooke had to fight. He then took her face very near to his chest and whispered in her ears. „We need you Brooke. I need you.

Please fight.", with that he summed a song he had once sung to her when she was sick.

Brooke moaned and oped her eyes a bit. Now she realized that she was in the car and the car was driving and that she was shivering and sitting naked on Lucas. Everything seemed to be a blurr.

„Hey there",Lucas smiled at her and could see that she was not quite there. Brooke tried to get up but was too weak. „We are almost there", Peyton said and took Brooke´s hand. „I am na...ked.",

Brooke asked stunned but then was too tired and closed her eyes. „Don´t Brooke. Try staying awake.", Peyton and Lucas said and took Brooke´s face with their hands and looked at her. „I...am so

tired.", Brooke answered. „We know honey, but try to fight it, ok!". Brooke nodded weakly and everybody could see how much energy she needed to stay focused „Listen to that Brooke." Lucas pulled

her head to his chest and she could hear his heart beating. It was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. With that she lost the fight and closed her eyes.

„She will so scream at us tomorrow about being naked in the backseat", Nathan said tyring to think positive.


	6. Hospital

Finally they saw the hospital and Lucas immediately took the unconscious Brooke in his arms and ran towards it „We need help", he screamed.

A nurse came by and took Brooke. All the others could do now was waiting for an answer. A few hours later a nurse came to the four of them

and said:" She is stable now. She is now lying at the intensive station.

She had suffered a broken rip and she has a severe Hypothermia and for the moment she is not able to breath on her own or walk for a while.

We put her into a coma. Her body needs to rest. Some of her organs were not functioning any more.

And for the moment we are warming her up. She will be staying here for a while but she is a strong girl and you did everything right to warm her up."

The others were relieved to hear that but nevertheless were more than afraid. The trip should not have ended like this.

„Can we see hear?", Nathan asked. „Normally no but you can for a moment.

You saved her life kids. But don´t frighten. She is attached to many machines. "

The four followed the doctor into Brooke´s room and were shocked.

She looked so small and pale and a beeping machine was attached to a mask that obviously gave her oxygen.

They sat down besides her and took her hand. „Hey there", Nathan was the first one to talk even if he knew that Brooke would sleep for a while „get better

fast, ok. We need our cheercaptain" Haley and Peyton hugged and cried.

This was all of their worst nightmares. Lucas then took a chair and sat besides Brooke.

A tear was falling down his cheek and he said „I won´t leave you.".

„Lucas, we cannot stay here.", Peyton whispered.

A bit too harsh he answered „I don´t care. She should not go through this alone. I am staying."

He took Brooke´s small hand and kissed it softly. The others left the room for a moment when a nurse came back in and wanted them to leave.

„You cannot stay Mr.", the nurse said but when she looked into his eyes she could almost feel his emotions. „You´re her boyfriend,right?", she asked.

Without having to think he said „Yes, I am."

It was night and everything seemed to be very calm in the hospital. Lucas could not sleep but looked at Brooke.

How could something so bad happen to her? He would never forgive him if she died.

„Pretty girl. Please fight through it. I cannot live without you. I love you too much.", with that he layed his head carefully on her chest and focused on her

heartbeat. **The sweetest sound he had ever heard.**

One week later Lucas was still spending every night at the hospital.

Today was the day he waited for. Brooke had been put out of the artifcial coma.

Her body had rested enough and she was getting stronger and all her organs worked perfectly.

He looked at her all the time and hoped that she would move or make a sound. „Brooke. I hope you can hear me. I am waiting here for you." he whispered

into her ears and kissed her cheek.

Brooke could hear Lucas but somehow she felt lost in another place.

She tried to call him but nothing worked. She could not move her body nor speak. Lucas felt that she had stiffened up „Don´t force yourself.

Yout got plenty of time.". Three hours later he looked into her beautiful eyes and a slight smile.

He could not hold back his tears and looked around.

He knew that he was not supposed to do that but nevertheless he went into her bed and took her into his arms.

She was feeling very safe when resting her head on his chest again and hearing his heartbeat.

She still had trouble breathing so the mask helped her. A minute later she was asleep in his arms and for the first time he closed his eyes as well.

His pretty girl was back.

_I will add the last chapter tomorrow! :)_


	7. The End

_Hey everyone! This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed the story a bit! I will definitely keep on writing OTH-fics! Thanks for reading the story and reviewing!_

The next two weeks weren´s easy for Brooke.

She was feeling so weak and sick due to the pneumonia and ear infection she got as well.

Her friends even had to feed her.

Today Peyton was with her. „Hey, why are you so not talkative today?", Peyton asked curiously but Brooke looked away.

„What is it Brooke? Does anything hurt?", Peyton took Brooke´s face and saw the tears coming down.

Then Brooke couldn´t hold it any more.

„ I am so sorry Peyton. I should have never made fun of your mom´s death or calling you an orphan. I...I...don´t know why I did it.

I...miss...your mom too and I know I hurt you with that and...", Peyton interrupted Brooke and was now crying as well

„Brooke. It´s ok. I know you didn´t mean it like you said it.

And by the way I am not so proud of me myself and very, very sorry B. Davis.", she squeezed Brooke´s hand and looked into her

eyes while crying as well „Promise me one thing okay?", Peyton said seriously.

„Okay.", Brooke answered weak while her friend whiped away her tears.

„Never go peeing alone in the woods again."

It was the first time both of them laughed happily.

„Well, if you don´t hit me before, I can promise that." Brooke smiled.

„Oh yeah, right. I can´t promise you that. Some brats need to be punished.", Peyton smiled back and feeling very guilty

„Peyton! I am lying in a hospital and you call me brat?", Brooke asked stunned and happily.

„Well, you´re our favourite brat" with that the others came into the room and laughed too.

„You´re not my friends!", Brooke laughed with her raspy voice.

„I still think you did this all on purpose Brooke Davis.", Nathan looked at a stunned Brooke.

„What? , she asked with wide eyes.

„I mean c´mon. Lucas undressing you and cuddling with you." Brooke blushed immediately and went under

the blanket when remembering that she had been naked in the back of the car

„Oh god. I can never look you in the eye again."

Haley took the blanket and then tried not to laugh and said:" Well B. Davis. It´s not like anybody had not seen you naked before,

right".

Now Brooke blushed extremely.

„Oh, you are so mean!", she said to Haley and loved the hug she received from her friends.

„Well, we love you, B. Davis", Lucas smiled and hugged her as well.


End file.
